kono_bijutsubufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10
Nostalgic Turquoise Blue / Usami Cram School / Buster Kaori (思い出のターコイズブルー / 宇佐美塾 / バスターかおり'' Omoide no Tākoizu Burū / Usami Juku / Basutā Kaori'') is the 10th episode of the Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru! anime series. It was aired on September 8, 2016. Summary Nostalgic Turquoise Blue President shows a photo of Koyama-sensei and Moeka to Uchimaki and Usami, so they recognize her and remember the day that they helped Moeka's mother to find her (see episode 2). In that occasion, they were outed at the school assembly. Following the assembly, Usami arrives at the art club and it is a mess because Uchimaki is looking for the spare cobalt blue paint. Sayaka, who is member of newspaper club, goes to there and asks to interview them regarding the rescue of Moeka. Uchimaki does not accept, and Usami and Sayaka go to the hallway to make the interview. After the interview, Takeda-sensei asks Usami to be of the student council and press her too much and she does not get to say no. Uchimaki advices Usami to just tell him she isn't interested. Due to Usami is being very pressed, every time that she sees Takeda-sensei, she invents some pretext and goes out. He calls her to guidance office. While she is goning, Sayaka gives Uchimaki the newspaper with the article about he and Usami and he is impressed whit what Usami told. In the guidance office, Usami says no but Takeda-sensei already put her name on student council. Uchimaki arrives there and tells Takeda-sensei Usami can't join the student council because she hasn't made any progress in the painting to the competition and takes her off there. She definitely decline of the student council and asks to Uchimaki why he helped her. Uchimaki tells her he couldn't find the spare turquoise blue. Usami had told in the interview that the rescue of Moeka was thanks to Uchimaki Usami Cram School Uchimaki and Colette are discussing about manga in the art club room, then Tachibana-sensei arrives in there disappointed with them because they were bad in the tests. Uchimaki tells he couldn't focus on studying because there were too many good anime shows to watch. Tachibana-sensei says that they will take a special exam at the beginning of the week. When Uchimaki tells he will not be able to go to the club if he does not pass, Usami decides to help him and Colette at her home. The members of art club, including President, go to Usami's home. After studying a lot, Uchimaki is sleepy and asks to use Usami's bed because President is sleeping on sofa. While he is sleeping, Usami gets a pen and draw a rabbit on his face. When she comes back, Colette jokes with her because she delayed a bit. After half-hour, it's time to Uchimaki wakes-up, and now Colette goes to call him and delays more than Usami, then Usami goes there and finds Colette sleeping beside Uchimaki. She gets angry and wake them up. They continue to study along the night and pass at the exam. Buster Kaori Gallery Nostalgic Turquoise Blue Sayaka interview.png Takeda and usami.png Moeka and koyama.png Usami Cram School File:Ep10b01.jpg File:Ep10b02.jpg File:Ep10b03.jpg Buster Kaori File:Ep10c01.jpg File:Ep10c02.jpg File:Ep10c03.jpg Trivia